


We're Not In Kansas Anymore

by Luna_rose140



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Avengers (2012), Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_rose140/pseuds/Luna_rose140
Summary: Loki won the war. The Avengers are down for the count. Tony's kid isn't. Dorothea, the adoptive daughter of Tony Stark. No one knows her true parentage. Only that she isn't human. And she might be the best bet of saving the world.





	We're Not In Kansas Anymore

You had never heard a spider scream. The scream that tore you from what had been a productive day of studying. Your dad was meant to be out. He was meant to keep you safe. Yet ignoring JARVIS’s warnings, you march on. The smell of singed flesh carries you to the lounge, where you have to cover your mouth in not to scream. Here you found yourself mere metres from the event before you. Tony Stark stood at the center. Tony Stark, your father, one of the only people you trusted. With the beam from his suit burning into Natasha’s arm. You had never heard her scream. The codename of The Black Widow was a name well deserved. She was silent, you were dead before she was heard. Holding her down was a one Clint Barton, of who you thought had been cured of Loki’s mind games. Speaking of whom, Loki stood leaning against the bar. His eyes lowered to the scene before him. A wicked grin plastered on his mouth. Somehow through all this chaos even the strongest and smartest people in the world had not noticed your wandering eyes. You quietly thanked your father for having the idea of putting large plants in the room. One of those was your small bit of camouflage from the scene before you. 

“Stop!” Loki suddenly yells. Silently praying he has not spotted you, you push yourself further into the wall. He does not see you though. He marches with grace to where Natasha is hunched over. Clint then pulls her upright, so she is face to face with the god.

“Now since my mind trick did not work on you, I’ll ask you again. Where is Dorothea Stark?” He asks. Your name on his lips makes your heart stop. Why would he be looking for- Oh no. 

“I’ll only ask one more time Lady Romanoff.” He says, his voice sending a chill through your bones. Wanting desperately to help your friend you knew she would die no matter if you gave yourself up or not. You look look through the shrubbery once more and your eyes lock with Nat’s. Her eyes slightly widen through the swelling and bruising.

“Since I hear nothing of the sorts, perhaps any last words, spider.” Loki says leaning down to be eye level with her. 

“Не для тебя.” She says spitting in his face. Not wanting to see of what is to come, You sneak back to your room. As you open your door you hear one last deafening scream. To what you know to be the last sound of the spider. You quietly shut your door and begin to pack. Sneaking back and forth had proven difficult. If one were to pull this off you would have to think minimal. Only take what you know you’ll need. And fast, you didn’t know how long it would take for Loki’s minions to bypass your security system. 

Once you were packed, you knew you couldn’t exit the way you came in. By now there would be hundreds of Chitari wandering the halls, and if one spotted you, you’d be done for. Trash chute it was. You whip you bag around your shoulders and clip it around your chest. God you hoped there was no snake alien down there. You being a young adult who doesn’t want to walk all the way to the kitchen to remove your trash, you father had been kind enough to install a chute in your room. One just big enough for your small ass body. 

“Hey JARVIS?” You ask.

“Yes. Ms Stark?” The AI responds.

“Deadlock my door. Make sure only I can can open it again. By any means necessary” You say, one leg in the chute.

“Already done Ms Stark, and do be careful.” It says. You swing your other leg around so you sit perched on the ledge.

“Always am.” You respond as you slide yourself down. Every 10ft a new floor. That’s what you know you have to remember. You were on the 30th floor. Only 285ft to go. As you near what you think to be Stark Tower HQ, you start to hear voices. Stopping at where you can hear them best you listen in.

“I’m sorry My King, but we are doing everything possible to track the rest of the Avengers.” A woman says.

“And the girl?” A voice you undeniably know as Loki asks.

“We think that she’s in the ventilation system either that or Mr Stark doesn’t know how to keep track of his child.” The woman answers. You exhale the breath you had kept in. 

“You think! You damn well do better than think, this girl could ruin this for all of us.” You hear Loki yell. You decide to peek through the chute door. You see Loki in front of a woman you recognize as Sally Willcox, a woman that had been working with your father for years. Her daughter used to babysit you. From what you can see from the chute, you assume that her eyes have become a glazed blue.

“Excuse me My King but why go so far for one human. It’s not like she’s an Avenger or anything.” Sally says. Loki then suddenly has her by her throat. You bite back a gasp. You can see her face now. The blue in her eyes start to fade, panic soon sets in. She claws at Loki trying to break free. 

“She matters more than a hundred humans, and most definitely more than you.” He says as he snaps her neck. The echoing crack shaking you where you crouch. Her head hangs loosely in his grasp. Silent tears run down your cheeks as you hold back sobs. He then tosses her into the corner, which as of before that moment you had not noticed was filled with bodies. The bodies of those whom you knew were just the beginning. Gathering your strength you quietly close the chute door and make your way further down. About 30ft down you hear the HQ chute door open, attempting to move faster you make it down about 5ft more before a light is shone down on you.  
“Identify yourself!” You hear a man yell. You slide slowly further down trying not to be identified. You hear him say something over his earpiece, making you move faster. The light is gone for but a moment, as you make it another 10ft down. Knowing the kitchens are another 20ft down you know you can get out there you struggle to get to that last bit. Then the light is back. 10ft to go and you know you are doomed. 

“Identify yourself!” You hear again. This time you recognize the voice as Clint Barton. 7ft to go. You know he has his arrows with him. 5ft to go. You keep shuffling. 

“Alright then. Loki sends his regards!” He yells. 1ft, you’re here. You swing your legs over the lip. As you pull your arm through Clint’s arrow grazes it. Luckily there’s no one in the kitchen. Do gods even eat? You think to yourself. Sneaking through the kitchen, you exit through the employee exit. 

As soon as you walk into the New York air you know you should have stayed inside. Pulling your scarf up, you conceal your face. Sticking to the walls and shadows you walk along the streets. Bodies litter it from high and low. Loki’s minions drive trucks filled with women and children to the tower. You don’t even want to think why. Looking closer at the bodies they all seem to be men, fighters. So Loki was a sexist. A murderer and a sexist, great combo. Sneaking back to the shadows you continue your journey out of the city. Making it a few blocks from Stark Tower before you are spotted. A military woman by the looks of her. You turn and walk the other way. 

“Hey.” She says grabbing you and turning you around. You look quickly at her eyes, not blue. Not under Loki’s control

“Kid, you need to get off the streets. If any of his people catch you your done for.” She says ushering you into an abandoned shop.

“Why aren’t your eyes blue?” You blurt out. She stops pushing you, your question shocking her.

“Because I got away kid. And so should you.” She says.

“One, I’m not a kid. Two, I know what it’s like up there. In the tower I’ve seen it.” You say as you push past her and continue on your journey. 

“Wait. You were up there? In Stark Tower?” She asks, catching up to you.

“Ya. I live there.” You say, pulling your scarf down to reveal your face. Her hand goes to her mouth in shock. 

“Ms Stark I’m sorry for the disrespect. My name is Sharon Carter, I’m an agent with SHIELD. I was sent here after New York fell to Loki and his army. Nick Fury asked me and a few others to monitor the situation and extract the remaining team members. Wait. What about your father the other Avengers?” She whispers. As the both of you sneak past a group of Chitari.

“My father has been mind controlled along with Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff is dead, and I don’t know about the others.” You say. She grabs your hand, ushering you to follow her. After winding tunnels and turns the two of you end up in an abandoned mall.

“No offense but now really isn’t the time to shoe shop.” You say. She chuckles and presses a button on the wall. The floor then starts to shift apart as a staircase reveals itself. 

“Not exactly what I was thinking.” She says, motioning you to follow her down the stairs. You walk in silence until you reach a set of doors. Opening them you find yourself in a room full of SHIELD agents. A SHIELD HQ, just under Loki’s nose. 

“Ms Stark. Glad you could join us.” You a voice say. You turn to see Nick Fury himself. You rush foreword and hug him.

“For the hundredth time Nick, call me Dot.” You say a he hugs you back.

“Well Dot, we have a lot of work to do.” He says pulling away. You follow him up to what seems to be a planning station. A holographic New York has been set up, mainly focusing on Stark Tower and the areas around it.

“Our first priority is to evacuate all who haven’t turned to Loki’s side. Then, the portal. We need to shut it down.” Nick explains.

“If a nuclear missile can’t get through it, then what can?” You ask.

“That’s where you come in Dot.” Sharon says from your right.

“We need you to shut it down.” Nick says.

“Then that means-” You start.

“Yes Dot. You have to go back to Stark Tower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you I am Luna.


End file.
